Leon Venxus
Backstory A 4 Year old child, witnessed to death at his age, is very traumatizing. Leon at the age of 4 , saw his very older sibling, Magna and his mother(OC Link coming soon) murdered right before his eyes. He can remember it just like it was yesterday despite how young he was. He does not talk about his older sibling and his younger sibling Kyuuba, does not know of Magna. Leon can be very protective of Kyuuba, but there are times where he has been angry at Kyuuba. When Leon was 8, Kyuuba was born. One Day Kyuuba almost got kidnapped(dont why the hell anyone wanted to kidnap some random baby though). After that day Leon, had to decide to become a warrior. By the age of 11 he found out a secret and sacred art created by the dragons. However he could not get to the dragons but nearby the village a cave was discovered and special relics & artifacts were discovered. Each one from a generation of DragonSlayers, the known protectors of Dragons. To Find whom is the current generation of protectors, the relics, which are each a magical piece of dragon scale, must be forged into a shuriken, it will find those who are chosen. Leon was actually only chosen because Magna, his brother was originally suppose to become a protector, but Magna died before this could happen. At First Leon was told he was accidentally chosen, but eventually a year later people stopped saying that and came to realization. Personality Overprotective, Brave, Sometimes Overconfident. But Also can be, Inconsiderate, Quick to Anger. Unhelpful. Themes and Weapons Theme 1 the reason i chose Bruce Falcouner's DBZ Theme is because i love some of his music and the Android Steal Truck sound the best i know it says android and steal. But I chose it because of the music. Leon uses a Kopis, a heavy knife with a forward curving blade and a Xiphos. Xiphos is a double edged blade, one-handed Iron shortsword. Skills To Be Completed Speciality Sword Enhancement: Surrounds the User's Blade with Dragon's Breath, increasing Physical Damage by 350% and increasing Magic Damage by 150% Dual Wielding: Increases Damage with Dual Weapons by 150% at max 250%. Increases attack speed by 15% Paths Imperial Path (DragonBeserker > DragonLord > Drakebringer) following his path to become more powerful, Leon searched for a way to gain more power, power to protect those he cared about. During his search, he retraced his steps back to the cave were the artifacts were discovered. He found apparently what was more apparent cave drawings, which led to a pure dragon scale, he was able to absorbed his power and became a DragonBeserker. He then trained for a very long time and eventually became a DragonLord, a DragonSlayer advancement which was thought to be lost within time. As a DB, Leon is 16 and a DL he is 17 and a half. Years Later this power started to consume him, slowly Leon became weaker and weaker. One night he started to have strange hallucinations, of old enemies, of strangers, maybe future enemies? They attacked him he tried to defend but was becoming consumed, however he didn't give up, he stood and fought. He defeated them but as days went by these hallucinations became stronger. He went in a town, he had never heard of it. He was so tiredsome he passed out, ppl mostly ignored, but one person walked over to him picked him up and took him to the hospital. When he woke up he saw a....a very strange woman...kinda've looked like his...mother. He thought it was just the hallucinations but when he heard her voice he realized his mother. He thought how? how could it be her, shes long dead. It turned out that his mother was never dead but taken away, by an EVIIIIILLL Sorcerer or something, It took years for his mother to escape, but she did. His mother had to hide out for years. later on that evil sorcerer passed away but with a successor in his place. Someone much more stronger made out of pure evil. Leon decided not to bother to let his mother know it was him yet, so he sought out to find this sorcerer and destroy them completely. But this sorcerer was powerful, Leon couldn't even stand much of a chance, than the hallucinations came back. Everything was just, just to overwhelming, Leon slowly gave in. he than started to have a weird vision. Leon looked around...was confused at where he was. He saw something that resembled a Dragon. He walked towards and placed his hand on it, a blinding light came and blinded him, and he woke up from the vision. He felt as if all his power had returned but much much stronger. He fought and destroyed the evil sorcerer with his new found powers Age as a Drakebringer: 24 He went back and met his mother told her what happened and who he was. His mother was shocked but also had shocking news. Leon found out he had a sister.....so that was weird Rebellion Path (Darkspell > DarkLord > Illuminary) Leon decided to learn about his bloodline, he did alot of researched and found out that he had the potential to unlock a mystical bloodline power that was lost in his family for many many centuries. Leon studied and research for a very long time and learned how to unlock his bloodline powers, he became a Darkspell. A Darkspell is a DragonSlayer but instead uses Dark Arts and has more caster capabilities. At One Point Leon decided to push his limits, with very powerful training and was able to fully unlock his bloodline powers. as a Darkspell Leon is 16 and a half and as a DarkLord he is 19. About a couple years later Leon was slowly being consumed by the darkness in him, he had to find a way to get rid of it, he found this odd el crystal.. instead of being blue it was....white. Leon studied the White Crystal for a very long time, He eventually hit the thing in it's core over being frustrated on what it was. The Crystal sucked him in and froze him in time sending fragements of him elsewhere. For Thousands and Thousands of years, he was trapped in there. He eventually learned how to get outta there in doing so he absorbed the white crystal and gained Illuminary like powers, meaning he had Light and Dark powers. His Physical Age was 21 however he was infact generations old, When he returned he returned to the exact time he left. Transform Path (Dracolyte > Myth Guardian > ???) Instead of Learning about his bloodline or following his path to become more powerful, he decided to learn origins of a DragonSlayer, tracing it back to its original source in a quest of more power. He Found a Dragon, at first the Dragon attacked Leon thinking he was a threat but later Leon proved his worth, the Dragon Trained him for 7 years. Leon returned to his hometown, but when he returned it was destroyed. He had a searched and found the evil-doer that destroyed the town and defeated him....barely. 3 Years Later Leon discovered an mythical crystal thought to be gone, it is said "One who obtains the crystal gains unimaginable power." When obtained, the Crystal allows you to gain mythical powers. He took the crystal observed it, tried to learn on how to harnesses it power when he did he became a Myth Guardian. Dracolyte Age: 22 Myth Guardian: 25 Dracolyte Stats: HP: 3 and a half. P ATK:5 of 5 P Def: 2 of 5 M ATK: 2 of 5 M Def: 1 of 5 Speed: 4 of 5 Myth Guardian Stats: HP: 5 of 5 P ATK: 5 of 5 P Def: 3 of 5 M ATK: 2 of 5 M Def: 0 of 5 Speed: 4 of 5